


You are the sun - my sun

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ((pls forgive me any -grammar-mistake:3 if you are allergic to those dont read, F/M, Feels, Marvel Universe, Post-Canon, Realization, but if you are not very picky read it because..of stevetasha feels!!)), i guess, kinda Nat pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: "On that terrible day when many of her friends, those few people actually close to her, turned into ashes just in the blink of an eye.. she became terribly aware of the fact that any time she could lose him (too) andit would mean the end of the world to her."





	You are the sun - my sun

She would have never admit it because it sounds _so_ corny..  
but he wasthe better half of her,  
he made her a better person - a person which always existed deep inside -  
and gave meaning to Life, again..  
  
Would it be an exaggeration to say that she could not live without him?   
  
It would, because she was a survivor,  
  
but she could not imagine her life without him now , mostly she did not _want_ to.  
  
  
  
She was not good enough for him, she knew that.. she thought that,   
and him being friends with her was an inexplicable undeserved gift which she so highly appreciated she did her best to actually trying to deserve it..  
  
They were partners but in truth she still thought lesser of herself than him   
-she was just a pebble, he was a stone-  
she couldn't think for a mere second that he would think highly of her, she thought it was only because he is a good person and he sees the best in _everyone_    
  
( though, she wouldn't deny that there were a connection between them beside their cooperative abilities.. )  
  
She wanted him to be happy so she tried her best effort to take care of it - because he did not take care _damn_ enough of himself! -  
Anyhow  
she soon realized that she couldn't be apart from him - it's like a magnet would pull her to him as a constant force,  
and after a while she didn't try to go against it- they belonged together  
  
They became a team in it's best definition and  
 they were friends,  
~~(just~~ friends, really..)  
  
Being apart from him would be a  mistake  
  
it was _not_ a sentimental thought, it was actually very reasonable and practical!  
 being without him simply would be a waste of time,  
a luxury she would never allow herself ( after all life was predictable unpredictable and time was like sand in a hourglass..)  
  
  
On that terrible day when many of her friends, those few people actually close to her, turned into ashes just in the blink of an eye..  
she became terribly aware of the fact that any time she could lose him (too) and  
it would mean     the end of the world to her.  
  
so,  
eventually she decided  
  
it  is _worth to risk it all_

and in a moment of heaviness, of pain and   of overwhelming perspicacity...

she kissed him

\- without saying anything but saying everything with the whole being of her, telling him:  
  
                                                                                                                                          You are the sun - _my_ sun -  
  
                                                                                                                                          and I cannot live without your light!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's kinda a side-branch ficlet for (my other romanogers ficlet) 'You are my gravity' -not really plotwise just in concept,if you get what I mean :3 - Nat Pov, we could say.
> 
> **  
> Idk what's with me guyys- I thought fanfic writing is so not for me. yet here I am writing a romanogers shortie again (not that I'd feel more confident about it.. ) I felt so inspired it's almost supernatural:D ( I wonder when my great inner-critic will rise again from it's sleep(?) and shot me down for good:P) --btw this is actually the 4th fic I ever wrote,in general (not just as posting) 8-)-- As a challenge to close out my insecurities I wanted to post it as soon as I could, this way I didn't do much editing(as usually..)-pls excuse me for any mess:33 also if anyone'd like to help with grammar/formal correction pls feel free to pm me!  
> **  
> Thanks anyone for reading and ( if -for some reason- you kinda liked it) thank you for the kudos!!^^


End file.
